The British invade Camp
by Kitkatlovesswift
Summary: When a young girl goes to CR for the first time, how will things go? Seriously i can't do summeries so please read cause its better than this summery.


The British invade camp. Chapter 1- Arrival. 

Setting down my bags I look around me, at the now famous camp I'm standing in. I can't believe I'm here, it hasn't sunk in yet. Camp Rock. OH MY GOD I'M HERE!!! Finally! It took awhile. Seriously CR is along way away from Britain. It was along plane flight and an even longer train ride in a train with no air conditioning. But it was worth it, well worth it. The air smells on pine trees and sweat, although the sweat could be me. I sniff my arm, yep defiantly me. I really should change. But the moment I go to find out where my cabin is my mobile goes off. 'Paparazzi' by da Gaga. Mum's ringtone. This should be fun. Not.

"Yes?"

"Oh Elizabeth, are you ok? Did you get there safely? Have you settled in yet? Have you made many friends?"

"Calm down, I'm fine, I'll ring you later ok, I have to go find out my cabin number. See you."

Before she can start arguing back I hang up, stuffing the phone into my pocket like it's burned me. Stupid mother, always worrying or pretending to. Like she really cares. Liar. Picking my bags up again I start my search for the camp founder Brown. Strange name, Brown, but then again a lot of people have colour names now a days… I'm so absorbed in my names thinking-ness that I walk into someone running, yes running the other way. Which sends me flying, shielding my guitar cases with my body, don't care what happens to me but so long as their ok then its all fine. A blur of brown hair and the other person flies past me, never stopping to see if I'm ok. Well that was nice of them, I feel so loved. First five minutes at camp, not good. But hey, things can only get better right? After about ten minutes of searching I spot a cabin with a sign saying 'Head Office' straight in front of me. Where I was standing is right next to it. I am so stupid; I just spent 15 minutes looking for something that was about three steps away! I walk in and feel cool air playing over my face. Oh thank god, that feels so nice. There's a man sitting on a very comfy looking sofa who stands when I enter.

"Elizabeth Hemel?"

I nod, a faint smile playing over my face.

"It's Liz please, you must be Brown."

"Of coarse, I must say it's an honour to have someone from outside the Sates come to Camp Rock, I hope you like it here."

"Thank you, I'm sure I'll have a blast. I don't mean to be rude but which is my cabin, I just had a long train ride and need a shower before I stink the place up."

He laughs at the apologetic look on my face.

"It's fine. You are sharing with two girls called Mitchie and Tess. This way"

I walk after him, back into the sweltering heat and groan inwardly. How I am going to be able to dance in this weather I have no idea. I come from one of the most Northern towns in England, basically Scotland. It was cold, wet and windy 24/7. So when you come from that straight into baking hot, moist air, it shocks you a bit.

The cabin is about ten minutes from the beautiful lake they have here, fifteen from the dinner hall and five from all the class cabins. I like it, it seems like home. Its also empty at the moment, the others have left, at a class or something. My classes don't start until tomorrow so I could come later. I quickly unpack my things and step into the shower, welcoming the cold water on my skin. Removing the sweat from my skin I wrap my towel around myself and walk over to the mirror. It's something I always do after a shower; stare at the girl looking back at me. My hair is damp, the natural blonde darker, my face flushed from the heat. I made it.

When I walk back into the main cabin, fully dressed!, there are three girls sitting on the beds. Ok, I'm guessing two are Mitchie and Tess but the other? I clear my throat and they all jump, turning to me.

"Erm, hi?"

They take in my still slightly damp hair, jeans and t-shirt and then examine my face. I feel myself flush, embarrassed by the attention.

"You're that British girl aren't you?"

"Yeah I am, I'm Lizzie or Liz, either will do."

"Uh huh. Right, I'm Tess Tyler, daughter of TJ Tyler."

"Who?"

The blonde one gives me a look as if I just slapped her. The others smile, hiding their giggles behind their hands. One has dark brown hair, a slightly tanned face and wide smile. The other has curly almost mousey brown hair and a thinner face, her smile smaller but just as bright. Her eyes are bright and amused where as this Tess girl is trying to kill me by sight alone. She is the classic blonde, tall fair hair, blue eyes, bored expression.

"Oh leave it Tess, you can be ………whatever later. Hi I'm Caitlyn. This is Mitchie. Nice to meet you Liz."

"You too Caitlyn."

We smile at each other and shake hands. Mitchie offers her hand and I sit on my bed, next to Tess. Before any body can speak a small girl pokes her head round the door.

"Come on guys, opening meeting starting soon."

Everyone else gets up so I follow, out the cabin, towards the lakeside. Wow, this is strange. But I can get used to it. I hope.

**hey Lizzle. bet you didn't expect that!!! I've been busy lately with exams but they end this week so that's good. So I was bored and had an idea, I also watched the CR2 trailer and was like 'no, this is what is going to happen!!'. Lizzle hope you don't mind but you are now British, from the same place as me. Ok? lol I hope so. loads of love people, peace out, God bless. **

**Katzzle out xxxx**


End file.
